Metal conductive terminal connectors in the conventional art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,139, as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, an antenna clip connector 100 is provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 so as to clamp the antenna clip. The antenna clip connector 100 is made of metal. It is formed as a U-shaped structure with a plurality of planes, having an opening for an antenna clip 104 to be contained within. The planes 106 is provided on the PCB 102 so as to support the whole antenna clip connector 100. The plane 106 is provided with a hole 108 to facilitate welding the plane 106 on the PCB 102. Additionally, a plurality of legs 110 are extended from the plane 106 such that the antenna clip connector 100 is more stably affixed on the PCB 102.
In the prior art, the antenna clip connector 100 is a U-shaped structure, so it is difficult to place the antenna clip 104 stably on the U-shaped structure. As a result, the antenna clip connector 100 and the antenna clip 104 are loosely connected. The support of the U-shaped structure is also very weak so that breaks may occur after continuous usage, causing a bad connection for the antenna clip connector. This is one place for improvement in the design of the connector.